All Within My Hands
by Fatality
Summary: Separate but alive, Lawrence, Centime, Domingo, and Ilchymis continue the war against Valua with the help of some very eccentric pirates, while Alfonso schemes within Valua. Second in the saga The World Needs a Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Alive**

" - Mean to bother you, Captain, but we think we found a shipwreck. Want us to go check it out?"

He blinked himself awake with more than a little difficulty, pressing his palms roughly against his eyes to ward off the sunlight. It had been another unsuccessful treasure hunt north and east of the Valuan continent - not that he wasn't used to chasing legends that didn't pay off - but a surprisingly rough storm had forced them to start heading back to Nasrad. Now they weren't far from their destination and the damned storm had blown itself out, giving way to their first glimpse of sunshine in four days. He took another moment to digest what his vice captain had said, then answered "Why not? It'll be the most exciting thing that's happened to us in a week."

His vice captain just laughed and headed back up to the bridge, where arrangements to take a lifeboat down to investigate the wreckage ensued. Seeing no reason yet sufficient enough to completely end his nap, he collapsed back onto the overstuffed couch and closed his eyes.

Gilder wasn't a lazy fellow; he just considered it tiresome work, hunting treasure and not finding it. He was already formulating just how he would spend his first night back in Nasrad - he fully intended to drink himself stupid, start a riotous barfight (and win, of course), and have a little fun with whatever pretty face he could find. Such was the life of Gilder, Blue Rogue captain of the magnificent ship _Claudia_.

Footsteps pounded down the stairs and Vash, his able vice captain, drinking partner and fellow notorious womanizer, burst back into view. "Gilder, we picked up a couple of guys; they're a little banged up and they're both out cold, but they should be okay."

"Take 'em below and see that they're comfortable and medically attended, and wake me when they're up and about. And if you wake me again for anything else - " Gilder fingered one of the brilliant Nasrean magnums holstered on his belt " - I'll shoot you."

Vash barked out a good-natured laugh. "Aye aye that! You lazy bastard."

Then he had dashed back upstairs, while a bullet wedged in the banister where his hand had been. Gilder chuckled to himself and dozed off again.

An hour passed, then two, then Lawrence at last stirred and sat up. He was sitting on the edge of a slightly hard mattress in a cozy cabin that he did not recognize; his weapons were braced against the wall near the door, and Centime's revolver lay on a bedside table. Crossing the room he looked out the tiny porthold to find sunlight streaming from a pristine blue sky, and in the distance a stretch of desert spiraled out before the ship. They were near Nasr. Turning back he shook Centime none-too-gently, calling the engineer's name with urgency in his voice, and when Centime had awoken he placed a finger firmly to his lips.

"Where are we?" murmured Centime, sitting up.

"I don't know," answered the mercenary in the same hushed tones, "but if we were in custody of the Armada we'd be in the Grand Fortress by now."

Quite suddenly the cabin door opened, and Lawrence sprang at once to his feet; a small, slender pirate was standing there with cropped black hair, a windbeaten face, and a green tunic over dark brown breeches. He gave them each a once-over, then deciding that Lawrence seemed the more obvious threat he asked "Armada?"

The mercenary scoffed in clear disgust.

"Black Pirate?"

Lawrence answered with a snort.

The green-clad pirate nodded, grinning widely, and took a step forward with his hand oustretched. "Vash. We found your lifeboat crashed on Crescent Isle on our way home from the islands north and picked you up. From the look of the wreckage I'd say you two are lucky to be alive." He shook hands with the helmsman and finished "If you're Blue Rogues, you're definitely in good hands."

"We're more Blue Rogue than anything else, I suppose." Lawrence indicated Centime, who had risen to his feet and moved to shake Vash's hand. "This is Centime, and I'm Lawrence."

"Well, Centime and Lawrence, my orders are to take you to the captain when you're feeling up to it." Vash gestured to their weapons, and when the pair were equipped he led them upstairs, across the bridge, and back downstairs into Gilder's private chambers. "Oi, Gilder!"

The pirate sitting asleep on the couch started and stood up quickly, smoothing his brown hair and straightening his half-moon spectacles. He had a face that was both roguishly handsome and deceptively intelligent, with dark eyes that sparkled with mischief; he wore traveling boots with black breeches and a long, almost floorlength, red trenchcoat adorned with gold buttons and an amulet shaped like a skull. A pair of high-quality magnums of Nasrean make were belted to his hips. "Well, you're awake? It's good to see you two up and about! I see you've met my vice captain Vash; I'm Gilder, and this is the _Claudia_."

Lawrence and Centime introduced themselves and thanked Gilder for saving them; Gilder waved their thanks away negligently with a sheepish grin. "It's no big deal, really... and not to cut to the chase too rudely, but I'd like to know just what happened to the two of you." He finished by offering them seats and glasses of red loqua from a decanter, which Lawrence accepted and Centime politely declined. Clearing his throat, Lawrence offered Gilder a full account of all their exploits in Pyrynn and Rixis, ending in the obliteration of the _Ironclad_ by Ramirez and how they had been separated from Domingo and Ilchymis.

Gilder listened raptly, puffing a cigar all the while, and when Lawrence had finished he extinguished it and took a swig of the potent red alcohol.

"Sounds like the kind of adventure I'd enjoy," he told them with a chuckle. "My crew and I are no strangers to danger - I think I'm gonna like sailing with you two." Gilder stood suddenly and started pacing, hands deeply in his pockets, and asked, "So where are you boys headed?"

The two pirates exchanged a glance, and after a moment's hesitation Lawrence answered, "Ilchymis is the one who knows all the history of the Crystals, and Domingo has a spyglass fitted with a rare silver MoonStone that shows him things the naked eye can't see; that's how he found the Temple of Pyrynn, and the gates leading to Rixis. It's impossible for us to continue this without them... I think we should find them first."

Gilder nodded, then asked delicately, "You think they survived the crash, then?"

"We did," said Centime, without missing a beat. "I think they did too. And we owe it to them to find them."

"Fair enough." Gilder turned back to the staircase, where Vash had been standing wordlessly the whole time. "Continue our course to Nasrad; we'll restock our supplies, give everybody a chance to sleep a night on solid ground, and start looking for their two friends."

For the first time, Vash seemed put out. "But Gilder... what about the treasure? We've been looking for weeks?"

Gilder winked. "It'll be there when we find their friends, and we'll take it then. And who knows? Maybe if we're lucky, we'll find it on the way."

"Aye aye that!" Vash saluted Gilder and sprinted upstairs to relay his captain's orders, and Gilder turned back to Lawrence and Centime.

"What do you think? Does that sound like a plan?"

Centime blinked. "You'd really do that for us?"

Gilder settled back against the overstuffed couch cushions with a little sigh of contentment, reaching for his glass of loqua. "The way I see it, Valua has been trying to take more than they're entitled to for a long time, and it needs to stop. I'm not usually one to choose sides, but something's really wrong with this world nowadays and I don't like it. If you guys need help looking for your friends - and the Crystals - you've got a good solid group of pirates at your back."

Lawrence was truly touched, a rarity. "Thank you, Captain."

Gilder crinkled his nose. "Okay, sure, but none of that 'Captain' stuff. You'll call me Gilder and that's that. Tonight we party in Nasrad! Trust me, boys - the crew of the _Claudia_ will show you a good time!"

For one of the first times in his life, Lawrence had nothing to say.

* * *

: Treasure, anyone? Rejoice! It's here! The sequel to "Disposable Heroes"! As a side-note... if any of you are familiar with my Star Fox series "Footsteps Across Lylat", my most beloved OC is about to get a cameo. Hope you love him just as dearly as I do! 

**Desert Lynx**: Decided to split it up into several fics - so far it'll probably be a four-part series.

**Derek Barona**: Yeah, you gotta love Fatality and her nasty cliffhangers. XD

**Syek**: Yaoi makes the world go round. Glad you approve. Hope you like the sequel just as much.

**Sparkling Moon Phoenix**: Again, thanks so much for the heartfelt and in-depth review. It all meant a lot to me. Hope you catch up soon!

**Meowzy-chan**: Wrong on both counts on where they'll end up! Alfonso is still in Valua, and in a few chapters you'll see him plotting, as only Alfonso can.


	2. Bravado

**Bravado**

Ilchymis sat there calmly, green eyes wide with quiet worry, as he watched Domingo gritting his teeth and shuddering; the treasure hunter's wrist was clearly broken, and the bone was jutting out of his torn and bloodied skin.

"This might hurt quite a lot, Domingo," murmured the mage in soothing tones, almost afraid to attempt a spell of healing for fear of making the wound far worse if it failed.

"Just do it," hissed Domingo, eyes squeezed shut in agony, and Ilchymis immediately channeled all of his concentration into the spell.

Miraculously the bone mended itself; the skin became unblemished and whole, and an incredulous Domingo turned his wrist to and fro without difficulty, disbelieving. Ilchymis wiped his brow with the back of his hands, smiling weakly, and dove suddenly, tackling the treasure hunter to the ground. A great grey bird, a Stonebeak, swept past with an angry sqwak, and as the two stranded adventurers struggled to their feet it soared upward to join its five fellows; even as Domingo drew out his hand crossbow, all six dove at once.

Then something very odd - but very welcome - happened.

The lead Stonebeak, ready to tear the flesh from Domingo's face with its vicious claws, was suddenly dropped dead to the ground by a violet-bladed sickle. A figure dashed past the two pirates with a wicked-looking scythe in its hands, decapitating another of the swooping, winged monsters with a mighty curving swing; around came the scythe for a backhand stroke, but the third creature managed to dive away from the blade.

Domingo and Ilchymis had at this point recovered from their shock, but their strange savior chopped down with the scythe and silenced another of the cawing creatures; the treasure hunter brought his twin kukris across and nearly killed another with the excellent maneuver. He was agile enough to dodge the flurry of claws as the injured Stonebeak attacked in retaliation, and Ilchymis' single spell "_Wevles_!" was so strong that it destroyed the other three with a torrent of water and wind. Domingo turned to their unexpected help.

Truly he had never seen a stranger man. He was like no other pirate ever to sail Arcadia, with a sheet of wavy, lustrous ivory hair hanging past his shoulders, skin of pure, exotic alabaster, and eyes the shade of clearest sapphire; he wore breeches and a vest of fine ebony satin, supple black boots, and a wide-brimmed black bolero atop his head, situated at a roguish angle with a single long, scarlet feather protruding from it. Domingo and Ilchymis watched him collect and wipe clean his sickle, mouths agape, then he turned, flashed them a charming, radiant smile, and bowed low in greeting.

"Felicitations!" He swept the bolero from his head as he bowed, replacing it as he straightened. "I trust you are both well, and quite unharmed?"

Unsure just how to respond, Ilchymis and Domingo merely nodded. The stranger beamed again.

"Magnifique! Allow me to introduce myself - I am Captain Sensenic Morray, the commander of the fine vessel behind you - " With a sweeping gesture he indicated the ship that had just landed behind them, " - _Antediluvia_."

Domingo felt that he was being quite rude, and stepped forward as he resheathed his kukris upon his belt. "I've got to admit, I wasn't expecting any help to show up, especially not so close to Valua! I'm Domingo; I'm a treasure hunter, of sorts."

"I am Ilchymis," added the mage, extending a slender hand in greeting. "I was once of the Valuan court, where I served as High mage until I caught wind of their plans to enslave Arcadia."

"How splendid that I should stumble across such worthy companions by mere happenstance!" Morray chuckled genially, leaning upon the magnificent scythe. "I travel this way quite often, truth be told, and you looked as though you were in need of some assistance. I have heard of you both in my excursions - your exploits in Ixa'taka did not fall only upon Valuan ears." Here he winked at them knowingly, and gestured for them to follow as he moved toward his ship. "But you have nothing to fear from me - I, like you, openly oppose Valua's attempts to control these skies, as do all the men aboard my ship."

They had reached the ship at that point, and there was a woman waiting for them, seated on the rail with crossed arms. She wore travelworn half-boots of brown leather and traditional sailor's garb, though it was also red, like the feather in Morray's brazen hat. She was quite pale, with eyes as gray as a storm and hair the color of raven's feathers; she was glaring at Morray with a severe expression, and a gleaming halberd was secured to her back.

"You are making a nasty habit of leaping from the ship before we have landed, Sensenic," said the woman, clearly displeased, and Morray merely laughed in response.

"Am I? Perhaps I ought to be a bit more tactful henceforth." Morray waved an arm behind him to indicate the two adventurers following in his wake. "I introduce Domingo and Ilchymis, fellow warriors against the crown! Gentlemen - my vice captain, Viola Wesker."

"Vi," corrected Morray's vice captain, though the severity had eased out of her face as she leapt from the railing to shake hands with both of them. "It's good to meet you both! Welcome to the _Antediluvia_, the vessel of the most unpredictable and eccentric captain to sail the skies since Daccat himself!"

Morray patted the air negligently and stepped aboard, Vi close behind, and turning back he said to Domingo and Ilchymis, "Shall I expect you to join us? You will be quite safe here, and well cared-for, and I daresay you will not once be bored!"

"Where exactly are you going?" asked Domingo curiously.

He could not have been more surprised when Morray shrugged his shoulders, as if it did not matter! Glancing at Vi he said, "I suppose a heading would be prudent... Vi, I wonder, where should we sail from here?"

"Nasrad," said the vice captain at once, as she signaled for the anchor to be hoisted up. "It has been a lunar cycle and more since we have spent a night in real beds, and our supplies are running short."

"Excellent!" Morray clapped his hands together once in jubilation. "To Nasrad, then!" And he moved for the bridge of the ship even as the _Antediluvia_ took to the sky once more.

* * *

**Author's Note**: DAMN YOU REVIEWERS ARE FAST! That's one of the best things about having such a supportive fanbase. I love you guys.

**Desert Lynx**: Glad to see you'll be keeping pace this time around, lol! Good to see you're sticking with me.

**Derek Barona**: Ah, you know Gilder... he'll drink, smoke, fight, swear, and undoubtedly sleep with more than one character along the way. It should be interesting to watch.


	3. Clues

**Clues**

"Hold on just a second!" said Domingo, voice raised, and Morray stopped in his tracks and faced the treasure hunter, polite confusion in his eyes. "You sail around without a heading? What kind of pirates are you? You're clearly not members of the Armada, and I don't think you're Black Pirates... are you Blue Rogues?"

Slowly Morray shook his head, looking visibly unnerved, but then Ilchymis added quietly, "I beg your pardon, Captain Morray, but... why do you fly a red flag?"

Domingo looked up, and sure enough, the _Antediluvia_ was proudly flying a flat he had never seen before; a scarlet banner, emblazoned with a pair of crossed swords, a pile of gold coins, and a superimposed letter 'D'. He looked back to Morray, who was looking sheepish, proud, and defiant all at once, and the strange pirate said, "I told you only truth when I said that we mean you no harm, and that we openly oppose the Valuan Armada, but I am not at all surprised you have never heard of the Red Raiders."

"Red Raiders?" asked Domingo with a raised eyebrow, and Morray sighed, turning to his helmsman.

"Nasrad," said the captain, and the helmsman obeyed at once and turned the wheel accordingly; Morray led the pair below to his private quarters, a large carpeted chamber filled with all manner of maps and books, and when Domingo and Ilchymis had made themselves comfortable Morray continued, "The _Antediluvia_ is the only ship in all of Arcadia to fly a red flag, the banner of the elusive Red Raiders. We are a band of pirates who neither murder needlessly, as Black Pirates do, or devote our lives to good deeds, as Blue Rogues do: we are members of an ancient organization devoted completely to the finding of the treasure of the legendary pirate Daccat."

"Daccat..." Domingo scratched his head, brow furrowed in thought. "Why do I know that name?"

"Daccat was once the most renown and feared of all Air Pirates," explained Morray, propping his great scythe against an elaborate bookcase. "Just before the eradication of the Old World he succeeded in his life's pursuit - to sail around the world and witness the six Moons with his own eyes. According to the legends passed down to me from my predecessor, Daccat amassed a great treasure in his lifetime, and kept it safely hidden from prying eyes in some secret location; the Old World was then destroyed by the Rains of Destruction, and the tale lost in the annals of history.

"After a time, though, it resurfaced, and pirates everywhere took an interest in the treasure trove of history's greatest Air Pirate. For hundreds of generations the Red Raiders have existed solely for the purpose of finding and protecting it; we do not want to claim the wealth for ourselves, we wish to secure it and prove that the history of Daccat is truth." Morray sat down heavily. "That is why we often sail with no heading at all - we do not know where to look."

Domingo and Ilchymis exchanged a glance, both feeling intensely guilty and ashamed of their actions, and the feeling only worsened when Morray forced a smile and finished happily, "But you were unaware of that, and even the kindest, most generous sailor will ask skeptical questions in the company of a man he has only just met! Pay it no more mind. Tell me instead of your adventures, and how you came into my company!"

Feeling that they owed their kind savior an explanation, Domingo plunged into a full account of their many exploits, and when he had finished Morray nodded in thanks.

"I have heard also of your traveling companions Lawrence and Centime," he told them, turning the wide-brimmed black bolero over in his hands. "Centime is a Blue Rogue captain who raises young orphans - he has quite the knack for machinery, doesn't he? - and Lawrence a helmsman for merchant ships during the fishing season. He used to be a bounty hunter for one of Valua's admirals - "

"What?!" burst in Domingo, clearly shocked, and Ilchymis's eyes were wide with alarm. Morray blinked once, taken aback.

"You have been traveling beside him all this time and you were not aware of his previous profession?" he asked, clearly surprised. "But of course - that is how he gained a reputation as a mercenary in Mid Ocean. Did you not know?"

"No," muttered Ilchymis, face dangerously pale. "No, we did not."

Domingo's mind raced. Lawrence had once been in the employ of Valua - an Admiral, no less! - and he had never told them? What would make him keep such a secret from them?"

"My deepest sorrows," professed Morray. "It was wrong of me to assume you knew such a thing."

"It's alright," Domingo insisted, and his throat was dry. "It's not your fault at all; we should be apologizing to you for being so rude. We appreciate all your help, Sensenic."

"I merely played my part," assured Morray, smiling again, "and I do not regret it. So here you are then, gentlemen - aboard the Red Raider vessel _Antediluvia_! You may come and go as you please - you will find no secrets here - and you are welcome to stay as long as you wish, if you have a love of treasure! A two day's journey will put us in Nasrad, where we will replenish our stores before again departing in pursuit of the treasure of Daccat! And along the way, we will most certainly keep a sharp eye out for your comrades."

And so Domingo and Ilchymis came into the company of Red Raider captain Sensenic Morray, who, true to his word, was the most unpredictable and eccentric pirate they had ever met.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry, guys... I'll try to be a little quicker with my updates from now on.

**Hunter-Killer360**: I don't deserve you guys; I've fallen behind lately. Hope you like the chapter. I'll try to work harder.

**Syek**: This whole fanbase pretty much loves yaoi, so I might have to throw some in just to shut you guys up, huh? XD

**Meowzy-chan**: HEY... Be nice about Sensenic Morray. If I hear that you don't like him, I'll stop updating. He's the best character I've ever written, in ANY fandom (which is probably why he got a cameo here). So watch it, you. ::glare::

**Sparkling Moon Phoenix**: Good to hear from you, hope your fic is going better than this one.

**greekapino**: Glad you like him; he's my absolute fav char from ANYWHERE.

**The Right Hand of Fate**: Thank God you're here... Nobody else knew who Morray was, XD! You'll have to educate him... A few people were skeptical of him showing up, and it made me cranky. Hope you continue to approve.

**Kasysty**: Glad you like!


	4. Deceptions

**Deceptions**

"Patrols have returned, and for the fifth time they reported no sign of the pirates. There has been no sighting of a wreckage, either - I think it is safe to assume, my Lord, that all was destroyed by the storm."

"You will assume nothing, Ramirez. Perhaps I did not make myself clear - I want their bodies confirmed, and I want that Crystal. Continue the plans for the attack on Nasrad, and do not return here until you have carried out my orders."

"Yes, Lord Galcian."

"Now come here." Alfonso stepped away from the door, having no desire to hear any more, and set off down the hallway toward his private quarters; when he was safely behind a closed and locked door he collapsed upon his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

He had known that Galcian had dispatched Ramirez's fleet to destroy Lawrence and the other pirates, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it; open opposition would only get him killed. Now three days had passed since the attack and there had been no word, but he wasn't fool enough to believe for a moment that no news was good news. Likely their corpses had fallen into Deep Sky during the storm; the only consolation was that, were those events true, the Green Moon Crystal had fallen with them.

Alfonso closed his eyes, feeling slightly ill. Aiding Lawrence in secret had been his only hope; now he was alone again, without allies and without a plan. There was only one thing left for him to do; it had been swimming along the fringes of his mind since he had first decided to defy Galcian, but it was desperate and reckless and promised little hope of success.

He would steal the _Delphinus_, the new prototype belonging to Prince Enrique, and escape alone.

It was foolish, of course; Galcian would know immediately where he had gone and follow, but Alfonso didn't even really care. He wanted to be rid of Valua's newfound corruption and demolition, and die in the place of his choosing. And if he could take a few Valuans down with him - well, so much the better.

But when to commence with his daring escape? Alfonso pondered this for a long time, watching the Yellow Moon rise slowly outside his window. If what Galcian and Ramirez had been discussing was true, and Galcian really meant to attack Nasrad soon, then he had already been given a bona fide opportunity. It sounded as though Ramirez had been placed in charge of the upcoming siege; Galcian would likely be occupied with all the proceedings, and that meant that Alfonso's two biggest thorns had already been removed from his side.

Yes, it was a good plan, the First Admiral assured himself, and closing his eyes he slept.

It was many hours later, in the dead of night, that Alfonso woke suddenly with a very different plan flawlessly formed in his mind. Still in his uniform (now slightly wrinkled) he sat up, blinking furiously, and started working through the little intricacies, instantly wide awake and mind reeling in a frenzy. He had overlooked two major details in his planning: the Red Moon Crystal, now in Galcian's possession, and the engineer's son Hans, who was even now being tortured in the Grand Fortress. Hans was an Air Pirate - one of the few still alive, to Alfonso's knowledge - and would be able to get him into contact with others who would be willing to take up arms in the fight against Galcian, and if he could get the Red Moon Crystal out of Valua... or destroy it...

Alfonso's heart was racing with the madness of his thoughts. He was a traitor now, he knew, for all his blathering about blind loyalty to the Empress he was really out for himself and no other, but it didn't seem quite as bad if he was turning against a tyrant like Galcian. Treason, though, was a crime against the crown for which the penalty was most certainly death...

"What does it matter? I'm going to die one way or another," he muttered to himself. "It's just a matter of time, and how many people I can trick."

He couldn't hinge his thoughts on the hope that the Green Moon Crystal wasn't retrievable; he needed a definite guarantee that Galcian's plans would fail, and for that, he needed one of the other Crystals.

And the Red Crystal was already in the building, in halls he knew better than anyone.

"Tomorrow it will begin," Alfonso decided, and though he lay down again it was a long time before sleep found him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sneaky sneaky Alfonso... Thanks for all the reviews, you guys.

**Desert Lynx**: Haha, I am, in fact, a she. Thanks.

**Derek Barona**: It thrills me to no end that Sensenic Morray is getting a warm welcome here in the SoA fanfiction section. I appreciate it. Let's try not to fight on my review page, though. :D

**Kasysty**: Not discontinued, I'm just a great big slack-ass.

**Hunter-Killer360**: Yeah, after such a long hiatus I was worried my fans would just quit showing up. The thought was pretty depressing... Thanks for sticking around.

**Paosheep**: A new reviewer! Glad you like. Hopefully the updates will come at a more frequent pace from now on.

**Meowzy-chan**: You'd BETTER be sorry. ::glare:: jk... It'll actually be awhile before Lawrence and Centime meet up with Domingo and Ilchymis, and longer still before that particular issue is addressed. Be patient, though! It'll happen.


	5. Ends

**Ends**

Just as Alfonso was at last drifting off to sleep in Valua, Domingo awoke for no reason at all in his cabin aboard _Antediluvia_. It was dark still, but the Red Moon was near the horizon and dawn was only a few hours away; as silently as possible he pulled on his jacket and boots and set off for the deck.

The helmsman was quite alert, and saluted Domingo as he walked by the bridge; in the crow's nest the lookout had a spyglass to his eye and was staring away south toward Nasr, and he could just make out the silhouette of a figure sitting on the rail at the stern. Thinking that perhaps it was Captain Morray and feeling he owed the man another apology for his behavior the day before he moved closer, only to find that it was actually his vice captain. Hearing Domingo's approach she turned, and her face softened when she recognized him.

"It is very late, Domingo, and we will undoubtedly find some excitement in Nasrad. You should get some rest." Vi smiled knowingly and beckoned him closer. "I can't remember the last time we made port and Captain Morray didn't cause some sort of mayhem."

"He's pretty strange," said Domingo with a good-natured laugh, "but I think he has a good heart. And a little excitement will do me some good." He let the silence between them extend for a moment, during which they both admired the stretches of desert drawing ever nearer, and he added, "Listen, I'm not trying to pry, but... where is he even from?"

"I don't know," said Vi with a dismissive shrug. "In the four years I have served him as his vice captain I have never heard him call any place but the sky his home."

Domingo thought this was very odd, and decided to tell her so. "Doesn't that seem kind of weird to you? That you've known him for four years and you don't even know where he's from?"

"Yes, it is quite strange, isn't it?" Vi was staring at him hard now, and he thought he had said something offensive until she asked pointedly, "Have you ever seen a man so perfect, with such a strong air of leadership and a touch of the exotic? The unknown? Where else have you seen hair that color, or heard such an unusual manner of speech?"

Startled, Domingo could only stare back, and as she held his gaze with a patient yet poignant intensity he realized he couldn't answer her. It was true, though - Sensenic Morray was his own man, quite unlike any other. Making a mental note to share this information with Ilchymis he changed the subject, asking instead, "How did you end up here with him? You seem really close... are you... you know...."

"No," said Vi with a little chuckle. "But I will tell you how I came to be here aboard the _Antediluvia_.

"When I was a girl my mother passed away. I think she must have been very sick; I was too young to remember much about her, but I do remember my father. He was a fisherman - he ran the tip of Mid Ocean, near Cape Victory - and I sailed with him; he couldn't bear to leave me behind, as I had no other family. When I was sixteen we were attacked by Black Pirates... my father... and his entire crew... they were all killed. But I was a young girl, and they took me captive."

"That's horrible," said Domingo, voice filled with sympathy.

Vi's eyes were clouded with memories. "For three lunar cycles I was a prisoner, and one day for no reason at all Sensenic waltzed in and rescued me. I still don't know how he did it; I do know he boarded the ship alone, and that all the pirates fell to his scythe. I have no explanation for what happened that day.

"But when he told me I was free to go, I begged him to let me stay with him. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him, and the goodness of his heart, and I told him that I would serve him until the end of my days. I have not since regretted my decision; I have saved his life many times in recompense, and he has saved mine."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," said Domingo sincerely.

"I'm not." Vi ran a hand through her crudely cropped black hair with a broad smile. "It brought me to _Antediluvia_, and to Sensenic. I'm grateful, because I have no family and no way to get home."

"No way to get home?" The treasure hunter abruptly turned to face her, not understanding. "Wait... where are you from?"

Viola's eyes grew misty and distant, and with the whimsy of a child she turned her stormy eyes to the east. "Yafutoma."

Domingo was shocked speechless for a moment, then he exclaimed, "Yafutoma?! The place of legend... the Lands Beneath the Blue Moon... you've seen it?!"

She leaned forward, her lithe weight perfectly balanced on the rail, and smiled. "No, I haven't. I was born and raised in Maramba, but do I look like a Nasrean native to you? My father told me tales of Yafutoma - he remembered it vividly - , of islands in the sky covered in clear blue water and wind that carries ships higher than the clouds, and sometimes when I close my eyes I can almost see it." Vi looked back at him and said suddenly, "You look like me... I think you're Yafutoman, too."

"What?! Me?!" Domingo's mouth dropped open. "No way!"

"Where are your parents, Domingo?" she fired back at once, defiant, those stormy gray eyes filled with fire. "What place do you call home?"

The treasure hunter's mouth snapped shut and he folded his arms, deep in thought. "I never knew my parents, and I never had a home. All I know is travel, and adventure."

"You're more like Sensenic Morray than you realize!" said Vi, roaring with laughter. "Mark my words, you are of the East. This, I know."

Domingo was silent for the rest of the night, mulling it over, and Viola stayed quiet and watched the sun rise.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Interesting....


	6. Flattery

**Flattery**

"Well boys," said a boisterous Gilder, stretching his arms luxuriously, "welcome to Nasrad!"

To Lawrence, who had never hoped to see civilization again after being attacked by Ramirez, the bustling desert capitol was a welcome sight indeed; to Centime, who had never been to the Nasr region, it was a delight. Everywhere merchants were bartering their wares, everything from piles of fruit to costume jewelry to fine clothing made of satin and taffeta; children ran up and down the cobblestoned streets, and women haggled for items and bickered amongst themselves. Shops of every kind lined the main street, along with a few taverns and an inn, and at the northern end of the city loomed the grand Palace of the Nasultan, the kingdom of the ruler of all of Nasrad. It was well past midday, but not quite sunset – the perfect time to secure all of the supplies they needed, deliver them to the _Claudia_, and reserve a room at the inn before they "missed all the fun in the tavern", or so Gilder promised.

At his captain's side, Vash studied the sun and seemed to take a more precise measure of the time. "Gilder, if you don't mind, I'm going to make all the arrangements while you see about the map. I can have everything we need stored aboard the _Claudia_ and find rooms for the whole crew in an hour."

"Sounds good!" said Gilder, nodding his approval. "Take Centime with you; Lawrence and I can see about the map."

"Aye aye that!" Vash beckoned to Centime and the pair set off down the crowded lane; Gilder set off in the opposite direction, and Lawrence followed.

"So what's this map we're looking for?" pressed the mercenary, and Gilder chuckled, albeit darkly.

"We'll get to that in a minute, after I've had a private word with you." Lawrence wondered what had Gilder so suddenly serious, then the Blue Rogue captain muttered, "I didn't want to make a scene in front of your friend or my crew, but I am a captain and that makes me responsible for every man aboard my ship; that means if something's not right, it's down to me to fix it. So I'm going to ask you one time, and you'd better answer me straight – are you the same Lawrence who used to be a sellsword for one of Valua's Admirals?"

Lawrence knew at once that lying to Gilder was a very stupid idea, so he didn't even try. "I'm not proud of it, but yes, I once served an Admiral. That was how I became so successful as a mercenary and helmsman in Mid Ocean."

"Then let me make myself inescapably clear – I think you're a decent guy, but if you ever do anything that isn't on the up-and-up, you'll have me to answer to." Gilder spoke calmly, almost cordially, but Lawrence took the threat deeply to heart. For all his harmless jest and debauchery, Lawrence knew that Gilder was an accomplished and able pirate – and one he would do well not to cross. Before he could swear to his trustworthiness, however, Gilder had become his light-hearted self again. "The map in question supposedly leads to Daccat's treasure; I heard rumors of a genuine map years ago, but a reliable source told me last lunar cycle that the map is somewhere here in Nasrad. I know an informant here that works the streets; if there's any credibility to this rumor, I'll find out tonight."

"So what are we doing now? Going to talk to your informant?"

Gilder guffawed in disbelief. "Hell no! You don't handle this stuff in broad daylight; what's the matter with you? Number one: we have to ask around about your friends first. Number two: we have to get good and drunk. Number three: I've got a few ladies to visit. Then we'll see about this map. Capiche?"

Suspecting that any argument would be futile, Lawrence merely nodded. Gilder clapped him on the shoulder and set off through the crowds.

Information was scarce, and Lawrence was disappointed. Though Gilder certainly knew who to seek out for news, little was to be gleaned from the people of Nasrad; the knowledge that Ramirez was now Sixth Admiral was widespread, and most had heard of his attack on an Air Pirate vessel, but that was all. The identities of the pirates aboard were not known, and no one seemed to know if any had survived, much less care. Gilder at last insisted that they would learn nothing of Ilchymis and Domingo, and Lawrence agreed heavy-heartedly. True to his word, Gilder then steered the mercenary toward a raucous tavern, _The Mirage_, to pursue the second aspiration on his list.

Lawrence's mood did not improve, though a drunken Centime certainly enjoyed himself. The crew of the _Claudia_ set new standards for the terms "drunk and stupid", but he was too busy brooding over Domingo and Ilchymis to enjoy himself, though he did notice something interesting: Vash, the vice captain, though he acted as incoherent as the rest, had not touched a drink all evening.

A few hours later he understood why, when Vash approached and whispered to Gilder "Tempest is here, Gilder, and headed for the room in the back. You go on – I'll keep a sharp eye." Then the vice captain winked at Lawrence and said "I'm the DL."

"DL?" queried Lawrence.

Designated Lookout. The sober guy. Some of the crew call it 'Designated Loser'." Vash chuckled and moved away, just as Gilder, only the slightest bit wobbly-legged, cut through the crowd in tow of a heavily cloaked and hooded stranger.

The back room was cold and uninviting, the exact opposite of the bar on the other side of the door; when Gilder had closed and latched the door shut his informant pulled back the hood, revealing the long hair and delicate face of a strikingly beautiful female rogue. The Blue Rogue captain took a seat, posture relaxed, though the brushing aside of his trenchcoat to reveal the magnum on his hip was no accident. "It's been awhile, Tempest. You're looking sinfully luscious, as usual."

"Spare me your simpering flattery, Gilder," snapped Tempest, in a voice much sharper than her soft appearance would imply. "The deal's off; you're not getting the map."

Gilder tried his hardest to remain calm, leaning his chair back and stacking his booted feet up on the table. "That's a damn shame, because I've got your gold and a little something extra. What changed your mind?"

"This isn't a game, Gilder – _Antediluvia _makes port tomorrow night." Tempest took a small measure of satisfaction in watching normally-unshakeable Gilder blanch. "Sensenic Morray comes for the map, and I dare not stand against him."

"I'll grant you that he's got charisma," said Gilder, "but he's nothing to be afraid of."

"He would tear you to pieces with a thought," corrected the sightly rogue, clearly unnerved. "The deal is off."

Gilder frowned and stood up, closing the distance between himself and the sultry beauty, admiring her graceful curves and the sheen of her long, pale hair. "So let's make another deal – you've seen the map, right? You can give me a clue."

"I want the gold, and more," insisted Tempest, her voice husky as she unlaced her cloak and cast it to the ground.

"I'll give you the gold later," Gilder promised, and he loosened his collar.

* * *

"Don't worry about Gilder," Vash assured Lawrence as they tracked upstairs to their rooms in the inn. "He'll deliver. The map's as good as ours."

"Are you sure it was such a good idea to let him handle this alone?" said Lawrence, clearly skeptical, and Vash chuckled.

"Gilder and Tempest have dealt with each other before. It'll be fine."

Lawrence winced as he heard Centime vomit again from the room they would be sharing for the night, and instead asked, "What about Centime?"

Vash's laughter intensified. "Yeah, sorry about that. He just happened to be the DD."

"DD?"

"Designated Drunk."

* * *

It was nearer to moonset when Gilder stumbled in to find Vash waiting up for him, and the vice captain immediately sat up straight. "Did you get the map?"

Gilder looked intensely guilty. "Er… no, actually."

"Why the hell not?!" asked Vash mutinously.

"_Antediluvia_ makes port tomorrow night." Gilder's vice captain was instantly humbled. "It's one thing to go toe to toe with Sensenic Morray, but even I'm not stupid enough to openly oppose him."

"So what now?"

Gilder winked. "I persuaded Tempest to give us directions. We'll be on our way tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. And by the way – your fly's open."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would kill a lot of people just to have seen all this happen in person.


	7. Gain

**Gain**

_Antediluvia_, with a strong wind filling her sails, made excellent time and put into Nasrad's port the next day at dusk. Unlike the crew of the _Claudia_, the Red Raiders settled directly into their rooms at the inn for their first night on solid ground in a very long time, so it was only Domingo, Ilchymis, and Sensenic Morray stepping into _The Mirage_ an hour later for a drink and a bit of amiable conversation. At Morray's suggestion they took a table along the back wall and accepted flagons of red loqua from a serving girl; it wasn't long before Domingo realized that several sets of eyes seemed interested in Morray, who seemed oblivious to the attention.

"I do so enjoy green loqua, you know," lamented the Red Raider captain, sipping at the fiery red alcohol slowly, "but it is dreadfully expensive. It will worsen now, with Valua importing it by the barrel."

"Everyone seems very interested in you, Sensenic," pointed out Ilchymis, who had just pushed his drink away (the mage greatly disliked alcohol). This was true – Morray's appearance was attracting a good deal of attention. Morray, obviously, had dealt with this scenario many times before; he never let his genial smile falter and seemed unaffected by people whispering openly about him. Domingo found he respected the eccentric captain more for it.

"Yes, well, it can only be my roguishly charming appearance," said Morray with a disarming wink. "Always remember, gentlemen, that I am, for lack of better term, different – people, by nature, tend to fear that which they do not understand. A dreadful stereotype, if you ask me, but there you are; it is man's irrational fear of the unknown that lets them fear me, and it is not my place to ridicule or judge in return."

Domingo peered at their newest companion over the rim of his flagon. "You mean to say that people have always treated you this way?"

"Regrettably, yes. But let us speak on other matters now, my friends." Neither the treasure hunter nor the mage missed the subtle change in Morray's tone, a polite way of telling them that the subject of his appearance was no longer open for discussion; they did not challenge this. "Do you know why we have docked in Nasrad?"

"You did say that you and your crew have been sailing for over a full lunar cycle," pointed out Ilchymis. "I had assumed we made port so your crew could rest well."

But Domingo knew better. "No… we're here about Daccat's treasure, aren't we?"

Morray's eyes twinkled proudly. "Shrewdly observed, Domingo. We are indeed here seeking information on the whereabouts of the treasure. Few people in all of Arcadia are willing to even speak of it, you know – dreadful stories have been told of Daccat having cursed his gold and other worldly possessions – but I have reason to believe that something priceless indeed rests here, and that we must obtain it if we wish to continue our search."

Always intrigued at the mention of treasure, Domingo leaned closer. "What is it?"

"A map, detailing the exact location of all of Daccat's accumulated riches," finished Morray with a great flourish of his hat. "I have been seeking it nearly as long as I have been seeking the treasure itself, to be perfectly honest, for it has long been told that Daccat hid his treasure so well that, without the map, it is nigh impossible to find."

"Sounds like he was seriously obsessed with keeping his treasure out of everyone's hands," mused Domingo, looking exasperated. "But you know the map's here in Nasrad – so where exactly is it?"

"I have reason to believe that it is somewhere in this tavern. I have an informant in this splendid city – very well entrenched, she is – "

"She?" interrupted Domingo, taken aback. "Isn't that a dangerous line of work for a woman?"

Morray chuckled to himself and lowered his voice. "Personally I have always considered women the more dangerous of the two sexes. Men are very base creatures, easily swayed by promises of pleasure and external beauty. You must learn quickly not to consider women as fragile, Domingo, or surely that misconception will be used against you.

"At any rate, I have arranged a meeting with her in a more private locale; if all goes smoothly the map will be in my possession before moonset. The price will be high, but I believe I have something I can offer her that she cannot refuse." At the curious expression on Domingo's face he smiled disarmingly and added, "Your astounding spyglass."

Domingo opened his mouth to protest vehemently, but it was Ilchymis who spoke first. "Without it, we have no hope of completing our mission! You cannot ask it of us! Have you no respect?"

"I did say offer, did I not?" reminded Morray shrewdly. "I said nothing about handing it over. Nor would I presume to do such a thing."

Ilchymis flushed, looking sheepish; Domingo closed his mouth and couldn't help but smile. He had a feeling that it would be a very long while before they knew anything about Sensenic Morray. It was with a smile that he handed over his prized spyglass, though, and the eccentric captain tipped his hat in thanks as he moved away through the tavern.

He was not aware of it at the moment, but he was about to have a meeting in the very same room – with the very same person – that Gilder had had the night before.

The room in the back of _The Mirage_ was colder and more brightly lit than it had been the night previous; Tempest was waiting, shivering in the center of the room, her arms wrapped tightly across her chest for warmth. Morray seemed unaffected by the chill in the room as he approached, and though he dipped a little bow he did not take his eyes off the woman in front of him. "My lady – I have come for the map."

She removed a worn, tattered roll of parchment from a fold of her cloak but did not extend her hand to offer it to him. Morray took note of the obvious uncertainty in her eyes – she seemed almost ashamed. "My payment?"

"In a moment." Morray's free hand clutched the handle of his sickle beneath his cape; Tempest was petrified to see him looking displeased. "How many others have you shared the contents of this map with?"

Tempest swallowed hard. "None."

Morray smiled at her warmly – she actually relaxed, thinking she had won – and then he said, "You are lying. Do not attempt to hoodwink me, my lady – I am no fool. Now kindly confess who you have allowed to glimpse the map."

"The _Claudia_ made port yesterday afternoon," said Tempest, shaking. "They departed this morning… Gilder has seen it."

"Gilder?!" exclaimed Morray distastefully, and his face drained of color. "But… if he has seen it, he will surely pursue it! He will plunder it… he will claim it for his own!"

He snatched the rolled-up parchment from Tempest's trembling hand; she leapt back as though burned, but Morray grabbed her none-too-gently at the elbow and growled, "My ancestors have sought the treasure of Daccat for centuries…. If it is taken by another, I will return here and you will have a very serious dilemma on your hands." Morray released her and strode toward the door, but the rogue accosted him from behind.

"My payment?" she called warily.

"You have betrayed me," he answered coldly, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Your reward is your life – consider yourself lucky to be gifted even that."

Morray exited and Tempest slumped heavily against a wall, now trembling so violently that she could hardly stand.

Domingo knew something was wrong the moment Morray came into view; he was looking paler than usual, concerned, and sick. The treasure hunter was on his feet in an instant, Ilchymis beside him. "What's the matter? Didn't you get the map?"

"I did indeed." The captain raised a hand to reveal the scroll, but his face was no less severe. "But my informant divulged that another has seen the location of the treasure – many apologies, my esteemed comrades, but I must depart at once. I cannot risk letting the treasure be discovered by someone who does not truly know its value." With that he hurried away and out of the crowded pub, and exchanging a glance Domingo and Ilchymis followed.

It was dark now; the streets of Nasrad were nearly devoid of life, and the Red Moon was high in the sky. The pair caught up with Morray near the inn and were flabbergasted when he passed it by without pause; Domingo clapped a hand down upon Morray's shoulder. "Sensenic! What about your crew?"

"My crew will await my return," he told them coolly, eyes focused straight ahead. "And they have Viola to lead them in my stead; she is strong and brave and wise beyond her years. They need time to rest and I cannot spare any time to rouse and organize them."

"You're not going alone?!" exclaimed Domingo.

They were at the docks now, and Morray vaulted the guardrail and set off across the deck to where the lifeboats were kept; with nimble fingers he released the tether grounding the little boat to the deck of _Antediluvia_ and clambered aboard. "I have no choice; I have dedicated my life to the recovery of Daccat's riches. I cannot falter now. I must press forward."

"And we're sticking by you until we have a lead on Lawrence and Centime," Domingo insisted, and Ilchymis nodded firmly in agreement; the two pirates joined Morray in the little lifeboat, and though they could see that he wanted to protest he instead smile grimly.

"Very well, compatriots, if that is what you wish." Wish no more words Morray hoisted the mainsail.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Go Sensenic, go!


End file.
